1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a payment apparatus and an EC server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, internet shopping has become wide spread. Selling traders sell merchandise or the like to users by operating web sites so-called Electronic Commerce (EC) sites. Here, in order to increase conveniences for users, the EC site sides need to correspond to various payment methods for the users to pay for the purchased merchandise such as bank transfer, credit card payment, payment at convenience stores, prepaid payment or the like, for example. Generally, it is a main stream for the selling traders to use external settlement substituting services because there is a problem of development costs or a technical problem in introducing a payment mechanism in the EC sites by themselves (see Patent Documents 1-3, for example).
For example, there is a type so-called an “ASPlink type” (for small EC sites) in which a payment screen is provided to the EC site. With this type, selling traders can easily introduce a settlement system with a low price just by setting a link to a payment screen site operated by a settlement substituting trader side in their own EC site of own.
Further, for example, there is a type so-called a “module embedded type” (for large to middle EC sites) in which a settlement system such as a shopping cart or the like is provided as a component in a manner that the settlement system is capable of being embedded in EC sites of the selling traders. The selling traders can complete a purchase to a payment in their own domains, or can produce design uniformity as the settlement system can be embedded in their own EC sites.
However, in the above described “ASPlink type” and the “module embedded type”, a plurality of screen transitions are necessary until the completion of the payment when a user purchases merchandise or the like and pays for it. Thus, there is a problem that an operation of the user in processes until the completion of the payment becomes troublesome, in particular, when a user uses a smartphone or the like. Further, in accordance with this problem, conversion rate (CVR) may be lowered.